


Very Unprofessional

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: Allura likes to keep her personal life private and so far she’s been doing a great job at it…until her personal life came waltzing into that conference room





	1. Never Mix Business With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tybalt_tisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybalt_tisk/gifts).



> For Tybalt_tisk who wanted to see a continuation of Never Mix Business With Pleasure, a one shot I did as part of my Kallura Week 2018 collection My Favorite Color Is You. Instead of making y’all click back and forth to read part one, I will repost it here. If you’ve already read it, feel free to skip to chapter 2. 
> 
> Funny how inspiration to finish this hit just in time for me to see that it was your birthday! Hope you enjoy it Tybalt!

Meeting people can be difficult. Trying to find someone you connect with, who’s into all the same things as you can feel akin to finding a needle in a haystack. Then there’s sexual compatibility. How do you sit there with someone, on say perhaps a third or fourth date, and casually bring up that perhaps…once in a while…you like it when someone steps on your back with a leather boot and tells you that you’ve been very bad. How do you ask a potential suitor if they like getting choked, just a little (or a lot), without them immediately asking for the check?

Allura was tired of meeting people. The men she dated were nice, sweet really, but ultimately boring. It was difficult for her to gently broach the subject of what she wanted. When she’d softly say she wanted to be controlled they thought that meant missionary with some gentle hair pulling and an occasional “who’s is this?” Allura would play along, but it wasn’t what she wanted exactly.

It was her appearance, to be fair, that often made it difficult for men to see her as anything other than a delicate flower. She was beautiful, but would often be described as plain, especially to those at the law firm where she worked. She wore black, grey or navy pencil skirts and a white blouse with flats every day. She never did much with her hair, almost always keeping it in a long braid or a high bun. She almost never wore makeup and the glasses didn’t help. She was quiet too. As a second year associate, she took her work very seriously, but often kept to herself. You’d never catch her shooting the shit with a coworker at the water cooler, or gossiping by the copy machine. She declined invitations to happy hour and if you could get her out, usually at a partner’s request, she sat there sipping her cocktail quietly nodding along to conversations, but barely joining them, unless they were about work. To most people that knew her she was the walking embodiment of vanilla ice cream: sweet but basic and very, very safe.

That is until she got home.

Allura walked in the door and tossed her keys by the entryway table of her apartment. She quickly peeled off her stuffy corporate attire, kicked off her shoes, tossed her bra on the bed and slipped on a nearly sheer thin white tank top. Her cherry red silk underwear peeked out underneath. She let her hair down and combed it out with her fingers. After popping some leftovers into the microwave and pouring herself a large glass of wine, she settled onto her couch with her laptop in her lap. Manicured fingers clacked away at the keys as she logged into her account. Her face immediately lit up at the new message in her inbox.

_From: KKRedLion_

_Yesterday, 11:47 PM_

_Seriously though, what are the odds that we’re both going to be at conferences at the same time in the same city? My company is putting me up in a swank hotel. I’d definitely like to meet up if you have time. We seem to be on the same page about a lot of things. I’m also interested in this leash you just bought. I hope you bring it._

_;)_

Allura bit her lip and smirked. She and this “KKRedLion” had been circling each other on the forums of Altea.com for months, sending witty and flirty replies to each other’s posts before finally ending up in each other’s private messages. Altea was Allura’s guilty pleasure, a place where she could discuss her kinks and fantasies with like-minded people. There was even a section for meetups. It was heavily vetted and safe. When Allura, otherwise known as SpacePrincess, mentioned that she would have to attend a dull work conference in Texas and that she wished she’d have someone to “play with”, the messages she received were almost immediate, but KKRedLion’s was the only one she had any interest in responding to. She took a sip of wine and fired off a response.

_From: SpacePrincess_

_Today, 8:23 PM_

_The coincidence is uncanny, but I’m definitely now looking forward to what would have otherwise been a boring work trip. There are two nights where I’ll have to attend business dinners, but otherwise I’m free. You like the leash huh? I’ll make sure to pack it, among other things you might like, but in my checked bag of course. Can you imagine getting caught in the security line with that thing?_

The microwave dinged and she put her laptop aside. She mixed up the reheated pad thai with her fork then dug in. She stood in the kitchen, stuffing her face for a moment, before bringing her food back to the couch. There was already another reply in her inbox.

“Well well look who’s online.” She smiled and pushed up her glasses at the bridge of her nose.

_From: KKRedLion_

_Today, 8:40 PM_

_I would prefer it if you didn’t get yanked by TSA before I have a chance to finally meet you. Besides, no one is allowed to give you a cavity search before I do. I’ve had to be willing to stick a ball gag in my mouth just to get you to agree to meet with me and you’re damn near about to give it away for free at the airport._

Allura laughed so loud she snorted. She couldn’t wait for this trip.

The conference was exactly what she expected and dreaded: long, dull and full of necessary networking that she absolutely loathed. As she sat in on a “Law & Ethics” workshop she continually checked her watch and phone. There was gratuitous yawning where ever she could sneak it. The dinners were ok, she enjoyed getting to meet some high profile attorneys whose case work she admired, but in the back of her mind all she could think of was finally getting to meet up with Red, as she had come to call him. For both their peace of mind they had decided to not exchange names.

The night they were to meet she packed a very unassuming leather messenger bag that would’ve made anyone blush had they actually looked inside it. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror in her hotel room putting in her contacts, blinking a few times before grabbing her makeup bag and getting to work. Smokey eyes and thick black eyelashes were complimented by a bold red lipstick. Any of her colleagues would have flipped to see her vampy makeup or her hair completely down and in loose voluminous curls. She took one last look at herself. She was a completely different person. The smile she gave in her reflection was almost sinister. If daytime Allura was Clark Kent, this was her Superman. She slipped on a tan trench coat and sunglasses and slinked out of her room and down the back emergency staircase.

Once she was in the cab, and almost 100% sure no one she knew had seen her, she removed the sunglasses and checked her phone.

_From: SpacePrincess_

_Today, 9:45 PM_

_OMW._

Five minutes later came a quick reply.

_From: KKRedLion_

_Today, 9:50 PM._

_Anticipating. Room 1023._

Allura felt a bit of nervousness as she entered his hotel. This wasn’t her first rodeo, but meeting someone new and not knowing quite what to expect always gave her butterflies. Red was right, the hotel was swanky, definitely a large step up from where she was staying. She headed toward the elevator, her black pumps clicking against the marble. A quick ride up and she was stepping out onto the tenth floor. It was quiet. There weren’t many rooms on the floor either. This must be all suites. As she approached his door she pulled out a pocket mirror and checked herself one last time. One final deep breath and her knuckles were rapping gently on the door.

There was silence followed by sounds of movement, then the door slowly opened. They stared at each other for a while before actually speaking, taking each other in while simultaneously being relieved that the other was even more attractive than their physical descriptions of themselves could have ever portrayed.

“Hi.” Red finally spoke. He leaned against the door. He was still in his suit, black on black. It looked divine on him.

“Hi,” Allura smiled. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” He stepped aside for her. “May I take your coat?”

“Not yet.” Allura flashed a sly smile at him as she passed.

“Oh…” He knew what that meant. “Care for a glass of champagne? Not trying to make this romantic or anything, but the hotel sends it up if you book a suite so I figure might as well use it.”

“Yes that would be lovely.” She set her bag down and went to the floor-to-ceiling window to take in the view of the city. She caught him staring at her in the reflection as he popped the bottle.

“Here you go…Princess. Is it ok if I call you that?”

“Of course. Thank you Red.” She took the flute. They clinked glasses and sipped. “This room is amazing, you weren’t kidding about this place.”

“I think my boss knows I’m trying to transfer out of state so they’re really kissing my ass right now. Little do they know the new company I’m looking to work for is here as well. I’m having dinner with some of their people tomorrow night to work out the details.”

“Shady.”

He smirked and shrugged while finishing off the rest of his champagne.

“Shall we take care of the formalities before we start?”

“Yes, let’s.” She walked over and picked up her bag, following him into the bedroom.

“I trust you’ve been tested recently?” He removed his suit jacket and put it in the closet, then slipped off his shoes and socks.

“Last month. Clean. And yourself?” She opened the bag and began taking out items and laying them neatly on the bed.

“Month and a half. Clean. Haven’t had any partners since then. How do you feel about condoms?”

“Preferred but if we slip up, it’s fine. I’m on birth control.” She finally turned to face him when she finished.

He came up beside her and looked at some of the toys and items she had laid out, including the leash. There was also a pair of black lace cat ears. He picked them up and smiled.

“I figured you would like those Mr. Red Lion.”

“I do. Safe word?”

“Sparkle.” She grinned, taking the cat ears from him. “Yours?”

“Triangulate.”

She looked at him in a playfully judgey manner.

“Don’t ask.” He laughed ruffling his own black hair.

“Would you prefer to control or be controlled tonight?” she asked.

“Can you remove the coat before I make my decision?” He sat on the edge of the bed.

Allura nodded and unbuttoned the trench, but didn’t remove it, simply opening it for him to see. She wore a black lace and mesh bra and matching panties. The bra had additional leather straps that crossed over her chest, embellished with silver studs. He looked her up and down with sudden hunger that had nervousness bubbling up in her stomach again. He cleared his throat in a low raspy grunt.

“I’d like to dominate you first. Then if you’re up for it feel free to do whatever the fuck you want with me after that” he said in such a blunt manner while staring her down that she shivered a bit.

“All right.” She swallowed slowly and removed the coat, placing it on a chair on the other side of the bed. “Let me know when you’d like to begin.”

She didn’t hear him come up behind her, so it was a surprise when he grabbed her by the hair forcefully and pulled her head back.

“I’d like to start now” he growled into her ear.

She let out a surprised yelp which turned into a playful laugh as she closed her eyes.

“Ok.”

“That’s ‘Yes Mr. K’” he said sternly, giving another tug to her hair.

“Yes Mr. K” she repeated obediently.

“Take everything off the bed, except the ears, the leash and the riding crop.” He gently released her hair and stroked it gently.

She did as she was told, putting the remaining items back into her bag and setting it aside. His fingers snapped and pointed to the middle of the floor.

“Get on your knees.”

“Yes Mr. K.” She sauntered over to the spot he indicated and sank to her knees. She sat back on her heels, placing her hands in her lap.

He walked over and grabbed the leash, gently rubbing the leather between his fingertips. He brought it over and flicked Allura under her chin and she tilted her head back. He brushed her hair away from her face and neck and put the collar around her neck, fastening the buckle. A little heart shaped silver tag dangled from its center. He then went back and retrieved the cat ears and nestled the headband neatly in her hair. He picked up the leash, wrapping it firmly around one hand while softly caressing her face with the other.

“Are you going to be a good kitty for me tonight?”

“Yes Mr. K.” She nuzzled his palm and hummed.

He smiled then went to the bed. When the leash became taught he gave it a tug and she began to crawl with him while keeping her distance. He removed his belt, yanking it out of the loops with a force that made Allura flinch, then sat at the edge of the bed, tossing the belt aside.

“Come” he demanded.

He yanked the leash and made her crawl forward until she was kneeling between his legs. Allura started to undo his pants, but he pulled his arm wide causing the leash to pull. She winced as her head jerked.

“Uh uh, I didn’t give you permission yet.” He leaned forward until their lips barely touched. “You’re an eager kitten aren’t you?”

“Yes Mr. K” she whispered against his mouth. He noted how sweet her breath was.

“Do you want to taste me that badly? Hmm?”  He brought a hand up, using his thumb to gently part her lips.

“Yes…”

“Yes what?” He yanked the leash again.

“Yes Mr. K.”

“Then don’t let me stop you.” He leaned back, propping himself up with his arms, palms flat on the bed, leash still wrapped around one hand.

Allura resumed unbuttoning his suit trousers, unzipping them slowly. She slid her hand in, fingers searching for skin through his black boxer briefs. When she finally wrapped her hand around his cock and pulled it out he took a deep breath and held it. Allura stroked him gently, rubbing her thumb in circles against the ridges near the head. He hummed approvingly, biting his lips as his eyes began to flutter closed.

He could barely get out the words to instruct her to take him in her mouth before she was already on him, which elicited a gasp, his breath catching his in throat. She started with just the tip, circling her tongue around it, before slowly inching her way down the shaft. When he felt himself brush against the roof of her mouth he let out a low groan and brought up a hand, sliding it into her hair as she worked. The deeper she took him the harder he grasped her hair. Soon he felt himself lifting his hips, grinding into her mouth. This would cause her to whimper, which would just make him do it harder.

“Tap my thigh if it’s too much” his voice gentle, breaking character for just a moment.

In response she instead opened her throat and took him to the hilt, her lips brushing the black hairs at his base. She kept those piercing blue eyes locked on him the entire time.

“Fuck” he hissed, his toes curling into the carpet.

Her mouth was so warm and wet and she would occasionally hum sending a soft vibration rippling though him. His breath came out in short stuttered bursts. He could feel himself about to come. It was sooner than he wanted, but there was no way in hell he was about to tell her to slow down or stop. It felt too good. Plus they had all night. When his climax overcame him, he firmly held her head in place while the rest of his body shuddered. The volume of his moaning surprised even him but he couldn’t control it. Allura kept very still, her mouth still on him. She would not move until he commanded her to. He took many short breaths, waiting for his own body to regain control. When his racing heart had finally slowed he looked down at her.

“Did you swallow all of it?”

She nodded, mouth still full of him.

“Show me.”

She finally pulled her head back and stuck out her tongue.

“Good girl.” He scratched at her scalp. “A little too good, you made me come too fast.”

“I’m sorry Mr. K.” She pouted.

“It’s ok. I recover quickly. Stand up.”

Allura did as she was told, standing between his spread legs. He took a moment to survey her body, running his fingertips over her breasts and down her stomach. His free arm swung back behind him on the bed and grabbed the riding crop. Sliding it between her legs, he pressed it against her knee with just enough pressure to let her know he wanted her to part her legs further. Placing the riding crop beside him, he began to trace a finger along the rose pattern in the lace of her underwear. He intended to rub her through them but when he applied pressure his finger slipped between her folds. She let out a squeak then regained her composure. The panties had an intentional slit so one could access her without having to take them off. When this neat little function dawned on him he looked up at her with dark plotting eyes.

“You’re just full of surprises.” He grinned, leaning forward and kissing her stomach.

He rose suddenly and walked to the closet, leading Allura with the leash. He yanked out one of his ties then led her back to the bed.

“Turn around, hands behind your back” he ordered.

“Yes Mr. K.”

He let go of the leash and the leather slapped against her leg. He bound her hands at the wrist.

“Tighter” Allura begged.

He smirked and did as she asked, then slapped her ass hard for speaking out of turn.

“Remember who’s in charge tonight” he whispered in her ear from behind.

“I’m sorry Mr. K.” She winced, her skin stinging from the impact.

He shoved her forward and made her climb on the bed, remaining on her knees facing away from him. She stared at the painting over the bed and attempted to calm her thoughts as she listened to him removing his clothes. Sounds of the drawer opening and closing could be heard followed by the gentle crinkle of packaging, a condom being tossed near her. Soon she felt his weight on the bed as he positioned himself behind her. Suddenly without warning the cat ears were being ripped off her head and a hand on her back forcefully bent her over and down until her cheek was resting on the sheets. Her white hair tumbled over her shoulders. He picked up the riding crop and was running it up and down her outer thigh, once in a while giving it a little slap.

“You’ve been a little bad tonight, you realize that right?” Another slap against the thigh.

“I’m sorry Mr. K.”

“You know I’m not so sure about that. I think you like disobeying because then that means you get punished and you enjoy that.” An additional slap, this time much harder.

“N-no Mr. K.” Allura stuttered.

“You wanna know how I know you’re lying to me? Hmm?”

He tossed the riding crop behind him onto the floor. It hit the carpet with a muted thud. He placed one hand firmly on the small of her back and quickly slid two fingers through the slit in her panties and into her so quickly she gasped and lurched forward.

“You wouldn’t be this wet if you didn’t like it.” He gloated, gliding his fingers in and out of her agonizingly slow.

She whimpered as he worked her with his fingers, allowing himself time to get hard again. The faster he went, the whinier her moans became.

“I- I’m gonna…” She panted.

He stopped abruptly, pulling his fingers out.

“See there you go speaking out of turn again. I’m not going to let you come if you can’t obey me. Only good kittens get to come.”

He patted her thigh with wet fingers and she let out a frustrated growl. This amused him greatly.

“Am I making you upset Princess?” He teased, bending over her and rubbing her back.

“No Mr. K” she snapped. He let out a laugh.

He let her fume a bit and squirm while he put on the condom. He grabbed the leash and wrapped it around his hand again. Allura could feel him guiding himself to her entrance. She wanted to beg for him to take her already, but she knew speaking out again would delay him so she kept quiet. When he finally pushed forward and penetrated her they both let out simultaneous groans. His eyes rolled back in his head momentarily at her tightness.

He had planned to go slow, to tease her more. He sensed her eagerness and wanted to exploit it, but damn it proved difficult once he was actually inside her. He did his best to keep a moderate pace, distracting himself by pulling on the leash so it would choke her a bit. It lifted her head off the bed and the pressure of the collar on her throat stifled her moans.

He let this go on for a while until he could feel her tightening around him again. He pulled out and yanked the leash hard enough that it brought her upright. She cried out as he caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She struggled to catch her breath while he cupped her breast, massaging her through the lace.

“Are you going to be good so I can let you come?” He breathed into her hair, using his nose to move strands away so he could nibble her ear.

“Yes, please Mr. K” she pleaded, desperation in her voice.

He unbound her wrists and set the tie close by, forcefully pushed her back down on the bed and flipped her over. He straddled her and grabbed both her wrists so he could retie them, pushing her bound hands over her head when he finished. He quickly unbuckled the collar around her neck and yanked it off, throwing it across the room. There was definitely bruising she’d need to hide somehow. He didn’t care. He just needed to be inside her. Propping himself up on one elbow he guided himself inside her once more, barely giving her time to adjust and get comfortable. As he thrust inside her their faces bumped against each other, lips accidentally brushing. They paused a moment, staring at one another and then he did something he normally didn’t do in these situations. He kissed her.

Kissing was never part of the deal for either of them to be honest, but once they crossed that line they couldn’t keep their lips off each other. His tongue slid into her mouth as he resumed grinding her,  kissing her so deeply she had steal breathes where she could which were few and far between. He let up from her mouth but only for a moment as he returned to nibble her lip. His hand slid up to hers, still tied, and his fingers tangled in hers and held tight. She wrapped both legs around him to keep them from trembling with each shove. She still had her pumps on and the heels dug into his back.

“Please let me come Mr. K! I’ve been so good I promise!” she whimpered directly into his ear. “Red please…please…”

He lost it at that point. Fuck the neighbors. Let them complain. It’s not like he’d ever be staying at this damn hotel again after this trip. He rammed himself into her repeatedly as deep and hard as he could go. Allura arched her back as she cried out, one hand squeezing the life out of his, the other curling into fist. The headboard banged against the wall. He thought about muffling her moaning with more kisses, but as enjoyable as her lips were, knowing everyone on the floor could hear him fucking her was a bit more enjoyable.

The orgasm ripped through her, her moans raspy and guttural. Her climax gave him permission to give into his own and he groaned into her collarbone as his release tore through him. He impulsively sank his teeth into her skin. Another mark she’d need to conceal.

They lay there for a moment, both a shaking shivering mess. No speaking, just gasping for air, waiting for their hearts to return to a normal beat. He used what strength remained to untie her hands before rolling onto his back and letting out a heavy sigh.

“Uh…did you still want to-” He pushed the words out breathlessly.

“Oh god no. I mean I would’ve loved to but I’m not sure I can even move right now let alone order you around.” She laughed.

“You can stay the night if you need to.”

“Thank you, but it’ll be easier to get out of here and back to my hotel unnoticed if I do it tonight rather than tomorrow morning. If my colleagues see me like this I’ll never hear the end of it.” Allura ran a hand through her hair before gathering her strength to will herself out of the bed.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a human tornado. She smiled at the bruising on her neck, the teeth marks on her collarbone, running her fingers over it.

“Sorry about that.” He came up beside her, tossing the condom in the trash. He looked at his own disheveled state, taking a tissue and wiping her lipstick from his face.

“It’s ok, I like it.” She was brushing her hair with her fingers, trying to make it look even halfway decent.

Allura left him then, legs still a bit wobbly as she walked and gathered her remaining toys, putting them in her bag. She slipped on her trench coat. He followed her to the door, not bothering to put on any clothes.

“I had an amazing time. Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“Likewise.” He bit his lip.

There was a bit of awkward silence. Having already broken the no kissing rule, Allura ran a hand up his chest and rested it on his shoulder, leaning in for a kiss. He met her halfway, placing a hand on her waist. The kiss was softer and slower and sweeter this time. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“Goodnight Red…”

“Goodnight Princess.”

He watched her walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner, the biggest grin on his face as he closed the door.

 

+++

 

“Wow look at you changing it up!”

Allura rolled her eyes as she poured her second cup of coffee of the day, quickly putting on her best attempt at a smile before she whirled around to greet her coworker. This was about the 20th time someone had something to say about her attire before noon. Due to recent _events_ at the conference last week she needed to cover her neck so instead of her usual blouse and pencil skirt she wore a sleeveless grey turtleneck sweater dress and heels. Everyone was acting as though she’d rolled into the office in a ball gown.

“Just trying something new.”

She quickly hurried back into a conference room where a team of attorneys and some law clerks were waiting for her. There were documents and files strewn all over the large table. One of her colleagues recently went on maternity leave and Allura was taking over for her in assisting with the case. The trial was soon and Allura had to catch up fast. She was deeply immersed in reviewing medical records when the door opened and the office manager entered. Allura didn’t even bother looking up.

“Hi guys I know you’re busy, but I wanted to take a moment to introduce our newest member of the Alfor and Associates team. This is Keith Kogane. He’s here all the way from Texas and he specializes in medical malpractice so you guys especially will probably be working alongside him.”

“Nice to meet you Kogane.”

“Welcome to the firm Keith.”

“Ah nice to have another med mal guy on the team!”

“Thank you it’s nice to meet all of y-”

“HOLY SHIT!”

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Allura who was now looking Keith dead in the eyes. He stared back at her, jaw on the floor, the color quickly draining from him. The look of terror in her face was unmistakable and it took a good solid ten seconds before she realized she had made a scene.

“Uh…I mean…holy shit this plaintiff is asking for a lot of money!  I mean they have another kidney, what’s the problem amirite?” She laughed nervously.

Everyone continued to stare. She cleared her throat.

“My apologies. Welcome to the firm Mr. K…KOGANE, welcome to the firm Mr. Kogane! Does anyone need more coffee I need more coffee!” She bolted from the room.

“What is up with her lately?”

“She’s been different since she came back from the conference.”

“Sorry about that Keith, not sure what’s gotten into her.”

Keith just smiled and nodded and quietly wanted to die.

Meanwhile Allura was in an empty women’s bathroom pacing back and forth, biting her nails into oblivion.

“Shit…fuck…goddamnit!” she hissed through her teeth.

Maybe if she asked nicely she could get transferred to another continent.

 

+++

 

“Seriously, did you get invaded by body snatchers?” Allura’s coworker Katie eyed her suspiciously, leaning against the office fridge.

“Were my clothes really that boring and predictable?” Allura added cream to her coffee.

This time she wore a silk scarf around her neck and her hair was completely down. The scarf seemed more than enough, but she didn’t want to take any risks. She paired it with a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and navy trousers.

“Just…routine that’s all.” Katie sipped her tea.  “Is everything ok? Lance told me you flipped out at the new hire yesterday.”

“I did not flip out at the new hire. I’m just stressed out about taking on this case now that Shay’s out with her baby. I don’t want to screw it up. And I’d appreciate it if you and Lance didn’t spread unfounded rumors Holt.” Allura warned.

“I would never! See ya Lu.” She smirked and exited the kitchen.

Allura shook her head then proceeded to pull open various drawers looking for sugar packets. Footsteps entered the kitchen but she didn’t pay them any mind.

“Are we completely out of sugar or are they hiding it someplace that I’m too stupid to fi-” She immediately choked on her words as Keith stood before her.

He said nothing, coming up beside her and retrieving a mug from the cabinet.

“Why haven’t you responded to my messages on Altea?” he said as quietly as he could possibly muster, pouring fresh coffee into the cup.

“What did you want me to say?” she whispered, pretending to search the drawer in front of her. “Oh hi, that’s so neat that you’re working here now, remember when you spanked me and choked me with a leash last week?”

“Well something! Anything!” he hissed. “Obviously we’re going to need to discuss it if I’m going to work here.”

“Oh no, we won’t need to worry about that because I’m going to go lay down in traffic as soon as my shift is over.”

“Are you embarrassed about what we did?” He shot her a concerned and slightly hurt look.

“Of course not, it was amazing, but you can understand my surprise can’t you? I didn’t think the more intimate parts of my personal life were literally going to come waltzing in that conference room.” She looked back at him.

“Well can we talk about it please?”

“…Yes. Are you free tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll message you on Altea with my address. Be there at 8.”

Another employee suddenly entered the kitchen and they couldn’t separate from each other fast enough.

“Well have a good morning Allura!” Keith said in a volume that was a little too loud.

“You as well Mr. K…ogane!” Allura buried her face in her coffee cup and hurried away.

Allura jumped when the doorbell rang later that evening. She had been on edge the entire day. When she answered the door Keith was standing there with a bottle of wine. He had on a black t-shirt and black jeans with a leather jacket. Black really was his color.

“You really are different after hours.” He mentioned looking her up and down. Allura was wearing a cropped band tee and cutoff jean shorts.

“Come in.” She cleared her throat and stepped aside. She took the wine from him so he could hang up his coat.

He knew they were about to have a much needed serious conversation but he couldn’t help but bite his lip seeing the marks on her neck and recalling where they came from.

“So, if I may be blunt,” she twisted the wine opener and the cork popped out, “what are you doing here? I thought you were still in talks about whether you were taking the job at Alfor & Associates.”

“They offered me a job at that dinner I was telling you about. So I told my old firm I was quitting. There’s gonna be some back and forth between here and Texas over the next two weeks while I wrap things up there, but I wanted to get here so I could meet everyone, lock down an apartment, etcetera.”

He took the wine he was offered and followed her out into the living room to join her on the couch.

“So what are we going to do? What should we do?” Allura had her arms crossed biting her thumb nervously.

“Play it cool? I promise not to bend you over the table and fuck you in front of clients during a deposition.”

Allura let out a soft chuckle then her mind wandered while she considered it.

“Heh, so we can make this work? Being in the same office, possibly on the same team?”

“I think so. I have no intention of telling anyone what we did. It’s no one’s business but ours.”

Allura sighed with relief and sipped her wine.            

“I am getting you in that supply closet the first chance I get though.” He smirked.

Allura laughed. “Ha ha…”

“You think I’m joking?” He took a drink.

“Keith we couldn’t possibly…”

“Oh I think we could.” His expression was quite serious, that hungry look he had before in the hotel room.

Allura liked that hungry look and she liked being devoured.

“On second thought,” she tapped the edge of her wine glass to her lips, “I think we could too…”


	2. On The Clock

Keith acclimated well to working at the firm. He was quiet, but sociable when necessary and his co-workers enjoyed his presence. Allura seemed to be getting used to his presence as well, although she couldn’t help but be utterly distracted by him whenever they were in the same room. He had jokingly, well make that not so jokingly, commented on being open to in-office trysts, but she wasn’t sure if she was that brave yet. He took advantage of her nervousness by teasing her. Some days it was brushing up too close to her as they passed in the hallway or licking his lips at her during meetings just to watch her get flustered.

After about three weeks of playing games but no actual legitimate contact, Keith decided to up the ante. He was on his way to the copy room when he noticed her through the open door of the supply closet. She was trying to reach a box of envelopes on shelf that was a little too high for her and the lifting of her arms caused the hem of her dress to lift. She was so focused on making sure she didn’t pull everything down onto her head she failed to notice the door closing and footsteps coming up behind her.

“Lemme get that for you.” He whispered in her ear as he pressed his body against hers and reached over her head.

She yipped and steadied herself on the shelf in front of her.

“You scared me.” She turned around and placed a hand over her heart while taking the box from him with the other hand.

“My apologies.”

He placed his hands on either side of her and trapped her in.

“M-Mr. Kogane.”

“Are you avoiding me again?” He asked sweetly.

“No.” And yet she was avoiding his eyes.

“Then why haven’t we seen each other since our little chat at your apartment?”

“I…I don’t know.”

He leaned in.

“Don’t you like me?” He teased.

“Of course, I just, if anyone at work finds out.”

“Then we better not tell them.”

His lips grazed hers before capturing them in a kiss.

A small squeak escaped her mouth, but only for a moment before she was returning his kiss with fervor, realizing just how much she missed his touch. His hands snaked around her waist and eventually down her backside as his tongue slid into her mouth. She let it take shelter there but for a few moments before pulling back.

“It’s not safe to do this here.” She gasped, catching her breath as she tried to wriggle out of his hold.

“Then why not go somewhere where it is? Your place? Mine?” His expression changed to something more serious.

“I’ll think about it” she uttered quickly and hurried out.

Keith pursed his lips while crossing his arms, frustration bubbling.

Allura scurried back into her office and closed the door, leaning up against it. She wasn’t sure why she was hesitating so much. He was handsome, intelligent, witty, compatible (sexually at least) so what was the problem? Perhaps she wasn’t used to someone being in her backyard like this. Seeing him every day in a professional setting, attempting to get work done while secretly wishing he’d tear her apart but at the same time simply being kissed by him so intimately felt nice too. It all left her a bit rattled.

“You’re fucking this up” a voice said bluntly over the phone later that evening.

“Well tell me how you really feel Romelle.” Allura rolled her eyes.

“You’re fucking this up” she repeated. “You meet this guy. According to you he’s gorgeous as hell. He clearly has a good job. He made your toes curl and you’re not yanking off his legal briefs because…”

“Because what if all it is is one long fling?”

“What’s the problem?”

“What if I don’t want it to be just a fling?”

“Allura Altea are you having feelings for this man?”

“No! No! I’m just…if it doesn’t work out we’re stuck sharing office space. It’ll be awkward.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m serious.”

“Yes of course.”

“Romelle!”

“Lulu you’re being a scaredy cat because the last time you had a boyfriend or even a proper date for that matter the Mayflower landed on Plymouth Rock.”

“Rude.”

“And now you’re scared to even let a friend with benefits into your life for fear of it going wrong again. You liked being able to screw some guy and hop on a plane and not think twice about it but now you can’t run away.”

Allura pouted.

“Well damn Romelle have you been talking to my therapist?”

Her friend laughed.

“Just telling it like I see it. I’ve known you for far too long darling.”

“So I should suck it up and take a chance.”

“Yes. And then tell me all the sordid, salacious, depraved details.”

“Well of course.”

Allura said her goodbyes and hung up deciding she’d take her friend’s advice. Now it was just a matter of how to convey to him that she was as up for it as he was.

The next morning Keith stepped onto what was already a crowded elevator in the parking garage with his briefcase in one hand and a fresh hot coffee in the other. He was in front when the doors opened so when everyone filed in he found himself shoved into a back corner.

The doors were about to close when a voice called out.

“Please hold!”

Allura’s heels clacked against the concrete as she ran and bravely stuck her arm in. The doors bounced off her and slid back open.

“There’s no more room at the Inn Altea” Lance quipped.

“Then perhaps you should get out and make room for a lady” she retorted with a smirk, shoving passed him and squeezing herself in front of Keith. They made brief eye contact before she turned around.

Katie, who was also present, laughed only to receive a glare from Mr. McClain. She quickly zipped her lip and pushed the button.

The doors hissed shut and the elevator slowly began to rise. Everyone was quite, save a few little side conversations and that’s when Allura decided to show Keith she’d made a decision.

Allura smoothly brought her hand behind her back and, while staring forward as if nothing was amiss, cupped his dick with her hand.

Keith gasped before quickly turning it into a cough, regaining composure of his face. His sudden outburst received some mere glances, but other than that no one seemed to care. After he quieted back down she started rubbing him through his pants.

His hands were full so there was nothing he could do but take it. His teeth clamped down on his bottom lip and breathed slowly, steadily through his nostrils, trying to stop the moan that was desperate to escape. She could feel him growing in her palm which only encouraged her to get a little rougher and just a little bit faster. When the elevator finally came to a stop with a ding, relief and disappointment flooded him at once.

As everyone exited he brushed against her, growling “you’ll pay for this” in her ear on the way out. He quickly brought his bag to his front to hide his arousal and strode toward his office. She grinned triumphantly, humming in satisfaction to herself.

Keith spent the rest of his shift thinking about his revenge and when he noticed light pouring out of Allura’s office at the end of a long day when most people had since gone home, he diverted course.

He strolled down the hallway, suit coat and brief case tucked under his arm and stopped in front of her doorway, rapping his knuckles against the frame.

“Come in.” She didn’t look up.

“Still working eh? It’s late.”

His voice instantly got her attention and she looked up, her glasses sliding slightly down the bridge of her nose. He entered the room and came around, sitting on her desk and, simultaneously, important documents. He clearly wanted attention and he was going to get it.

“Just wanted to finish up this discovery motion.”                   

She pulled her fingers away from the keyboard and leaned back in the leather chair, crossing her legs.

“Ah, well I just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mr. Kogane.”

Keith sighed with a light chuckle.

“Mr. Kogane…after everything you’re still being so formal.”

Allura flashed him a smirk.

“Would you prefer Keith then?”

His eyes narrowed and he reached out suddenly and snatched her by the jaw with just enough force to get her heart racing, tilting her head up and forcing her to look him in the eye.

“I’d prefer Mr. K” he uttered bluntly from deep in his throat.

Allura swallowed hard and her breathing became rapid. Her eyes darted to the door then back at him.

“Yes Mr. K” she replied softly and that was his cue that she consented and he could proceed.

Keith smiled and lifted himself off the desk.

“Stay seated and take down your hair” he ordered.

He walked to the door, closed and locked it. He then put his things in the empty chair across her desk and began to loosen his tie before removing it.

“Yes Mr. K” Allura replied as she carefully removed each bobby pin from her hair and let it fall, combing it out with her fingers.

His eyes studied the room and noticed she had a standing coat rack in the corner which housed her purse, jacket and scarf. He yanked the scarf down and came around the desk.

“Put your hands on the armrests.”

She did as he asked and he proceeded to tie her to the chair, one wrist with his tie, the other with her own scarf. He knelt down and processed to remove her shoes.

While still on his knees he leaned forward and began unbuttoning her blouse.

“What did I tell you earlier today?” he asked.

“I don’t remember Mr. K.”

Keith moved to her black trousers and undid those as well. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and underwear and yanked them both off her hips and legs as a single unit. He tossed them aside and was soon back in her face getting mere centimeters from her mouth.

“I told you I was going to get you back for that little stunt in the elevator. Didn’t I tell you that?”

“Yes Mr. K.” Her voice was already trembling and he hadn’t even gotten started yet.

With that he placed his hands firmly on the chair and shoved it, hard. It slid back on its wheels until it hit the wall. Allura gave out a surprised yelp and the impact caused her to come forward, her hair flung in front of her face and her glasses nearly fell off.

“Someone will hear!” she blurted out.

Keith let out a raspy laugh and kicked off his shoes. He sauntered over to his pet and sunk down between her knees. He fixed her spectacles, readjusting them on her face.

“You didn’t seem to care about that at the hotel did you? When you were begging me to let you come?”

He began to massage her breast over the lace of her bra. Allura licked her lip then bit it.

“God you were so loud. Do you remember princess?” he purred in her ear and nibbled it as he yanked down the cup to get to the skin, tracing his fingertips over her nipple before pinching it.

“Yes Mr. K” she whispered in a shuddering exhale. His fingers were cold.

Keith commenced his placement of open mouth kisses down her neck and collar bone, moving to her breasts and then her stomach. He pulled back just enough to lift both of Allura’s legs and perch them over his shoulders.

“Do want to feel my tongue princess?”

“Yes!” she nearly cut him off.

“Yes what?”

Keith sunk his teeth into the inside of her thigh. She squeaked.

“Yes Mr. K.”

He kissed the mark he left.

“Good girl.”

Keith made sure to lock eyes with her one last time before burying his face between her legs. Allura gasped then choked it back at the first swipe against her folds. Her head fell back and her mouth opened, irregular whimpering breaths pushing from her throat as he dragged his tongue across her mound before digging deeper.

Allura’s body twisted in the chair with each swish. Her pink nails clawed at the leather armrests, pulling at the tight restraints. Every so often she’d attempt to hush herself, only to have her ears filled with the sound of laps and licks and muffled grunts which made her insides burn.

She inhaled and exhaled through her nose swiftly as she felt her core tingle and throb. Her vision went white suddenly. All she could do was bite down on her lip to mute herself but the high pitched whines seeped through as her climax took hold in waves. The muscles in her legs tightened and she dug her heels into his back.

Keith sat back on the balls of his feet and gently put her trembling legs down on either side of him. He then wiped her wetness from his face with his thumb which he popped into his mouth to lick clean. He stared at her as she came down, as her breathing slowed. He got to his feet and untied one of her hands.

“Well as much as I want to continue this I just remembered I have a very early meeting tomorrow.” He took his tie and draped it around his neck.

Allura looked up at him and gave an incredulous laugh.

“You’re really going to leave me here like this?”

Keith grinned and made his way toward her office door.

“Now we’re even.”

He winked and slipped out, leaving her to free her other hand and dress herself.

A few days later Allura found herself pacing her office. The incident that had happened right  there in that very leather chair had her shaken up, in a good way, but she was realizing it wasn’t enough for her to just try and mount him in various parts of the building. She convinced herself that it would be polite to try and spend time with him outside the office. Not in a romantic way, no certainly not romantic, just two friends who happen to enjoy a bit of rough housing, so to speak, hanging out.

“Do you eat dinner?” She stood in front of his desk, cringing at the stupidity of the question as soon as the sentence left her mouth.

“I’ve been known to partake.” Keith smirked up at her from his computer.

“Yes well I was thinking if you did enjoy dinner you could maybe come over to my apartment sometime and have some. Have dinner. Dinner at my apartment” she rambled, squeezing the file in her hand within an inch of its life.

The smile on his face grew bigger.

“You mean like a date? Was the oral really that good?”

Her cheeks felt hot suddenly and she whipped around to make sure no one heard before stepping closer to his desk.

“It’s just two people spending quality time together in an effort to get to know each other” she hissed.

“So like a date.” He looked so satisfied with himself.

“It’s not a date. Come or don’t come I could care less!”

Allura spun on her heel and briskly walked out feeling flustered and frustrated and yes the oral was that good, but he didn’t have to be so damn confident about it.

But when the time came, and she was standing there fussing over her loosely curled hair and her loose button down cream cardigan and black skirt and her makeup and the cleanliness of her apartment and every aspect of the meal she was preparing, she had to finally concede that this was in fact a date. She planned a date with a man she liked and she knew what that meant. Sexy, playful, no-nonsense, confident Allura was about to be replaced with clumsy, bumbling blushy Allura and Keith would soon discover he was involved in an office affair with a complete dumb dumb.

The door bell rang and she straightened herself up before answering.

“Hey.” Keith stood there with a soft smile and flowers in his hands. “Thought you might like these for our totally-not-a-date-date.”

Allura’s face lit up and took the blooms from him and welcomed him inside while she quickly disappeared into the kitchen to put them in water.

“Want some wine?” she called out.

“That’d be great.”

The first time he was in her apartment all he could focus on was her, so now he took the opportunity to actually look around. He studied her law degree framed on the wall and smiled.

“This is a good school.”

“I should hope so, I’m still paying it off the loans” she grumbled as she returned to the room with two glasses of wine, handing him one.

They sat on the couch and got to chatting, and were actually having a nice conversation when Keith stopped to sniff the air.

“Is something burning?”

Allura’s eyes went wide and she muttered a “shit” before quickly putting her glass down and dashing from the room. Keith gave her a moment, not wanting her to feel embarrassed but when he heard a clang, then more clanging and then more swearing he decided to go check on her.

“How’s it comin’?” he asked.

Allura stood there with a quivering lip and oven mits on both hands with a newly acquired red stain on her top staring at a boiled over pot of sauce and burnt garlic bread.

“It’s…” she let out a long exhale, “not coming.”

“Oh…” Keith looked at the scene and tried not to laugh.

“I’m sorry I just-”

Keith gently led her over to the counter and picked her up, sitting her on the surface. He removed the mits from her hands and set them aside. He then pushed her legs apart and stood between them, bringing both hands up and brushing her hair from her face.

“I’ve ruined the evening.” She pouted.

“You didn’t ruin anything…other than your pots and pans.” He smiled.

Allura’s eyes narrowed as her lips twisted into a scowl.

“And your nice sweater…” he continued as he started to unbutton it.

She watched him, her fingers tensing up on the countertop.

“Keith.”

He undid the last button and pushed her top open to reveal more of her skin and red push-up bra. Lips pressed against her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck. A breathy sigh escaped Allura as he nibbled and bit and licked at her throat.

“What about dinner?” she asked in a half whine.

“We’ll order take out.”

Keith’s hand cupped her breast before he claimed her mouth, pushing his tongue over hers. They continued to kiss, lips and teeth and tongues grazing each other as his hands landed on the sides of her legs and slid under her skirt.

“Lift your hips” he whispered.

“Yes Mr. K” she responded.

Keith shook his head and peppered her mouth with small pecks.

“No ‘Mr. K’ tonight. Just Keith. I wanna hear the way you moan my name.”

Allura lightly chewed  her bottom lip and nodded as she did as he asked, planting her palms firmly and using it to push herself up just enough for him to get hold of her panties and pull them over her knees. He untangled them from her ankles and let them fall of the floor, gently ushering them aside with his foot. He then grabbed her by the thighs and yanked her to the counter’s edge generating a slight yelp.

She cupped his face with both hands and resumed tasting of his lips as he undid his pants. The mere sound of his belt buckle jingling caused a tickle between her legs. Allura was already wrapping her legs around him before his pants hit the ground.

“Give me a second you eager beaver.” He chuckled while working himself up with his hand.

“Yes my beaver is eager.” She smirked against his lips.

“Oof that joke was terrible. You’re lucky I really like you.”

Allura’s face fell in a bit of surprise as she pulled back.

“Y-You like me?”

“I wouldn’t be about to make love to you in your kitchen if I didn’t.”

“You know what I mean.”

Keith rested his forehead against hers.

“Allura, I like you a lot. I couldn’t stop thinking about you after our meet up and while I admit seeing you at work on that first day was a bit of a gut punch, I…I’m glad it all worked out the way it did. I want to keep seeing you. I want to see where this goes.”

She tried to stop the grin that was taking over her face.

“Plus I haven’t gotten to wear the collar yet so I was hoping we could at least get to that part in the relationship first” he added.

Allura let out a laugh suddenly which turned into a snort and Keith realized how pretty and cute said laugh was and he immediately needed to be closer to her, cutting off that very same laugh with a kiss. She giggled just a little in his mouth before gasping loudly as he was suddenly pushing himself inside her.

She moved her hands to his shoulders to steady herself as he continued to hold her by the thighs, moving his hips forward and back. When that wasn’t enough to make her feel like she had any sort of leverage she went back to clutching the edge of the counter. One good thrust sent the back of her head into the cabinet with a thud.

“S-sorry…sorry.” Keith panted.

“I don’t care, keep going, please” she begged as her eyes slipped closed, her head causing a rhythmic tapping against the wood with each pump.

Keith would occasionally slow down, pulling back to watch himself enter her over and over, getting more slick with each passing.

“Fuck” he muttered before looking up to meet her gaze, noticing she’d also been watching.

She was flushed and perspiring, hair sticking to her face and neck.

“You’re so beautiful” he blurted out.

Allura wanted to respond, to say something equally complimentary but he started up again, quickened his pace and the air was literally getting knocked out of her. Breathing suddenly took priority over speaking, and thinking for that matter.

Her mouth fell open and his name tumbled out repeatedly between whimpers in disjointed pieces as she climaxed and it was the sweetest sound. Hearing her scream for him in that hotel bed in Texas was great, fantastic even, but something about this was different, a nice kind of different. It was soft and vulnerable and intimate and god it was going to make him fall apart.

Keith lurched forward and gritted his teeth as a deep growl crawled up and out of his throat. He quickly pulled out and came on the inside of her thigh and her skirt, his head slumping on Allura’s chest as he sucked in air. She brought a hand to the back of his head and stroked his hair at the nape of his neck.

He lifted his head lazily and kissed her a few times.

“Thank god you fucked up dinner” he joked hoping to hear that laugh again.

She gave him what he wanted, slapping the side of his arm mid snicker.

“It was all part of my elaborate plan to seduce you.”

“You sexual mastermind.”

“So speaking of dinner, about that take out. I’m starving.”

“Chinese?” he asked as he backed up and pulled up his pants.

“Sounds amazing. You call, I’m going to shower real quick.” Allura hopped down from the counter and sauntered to the bathroom.

Keith dialed the nearest restaurant and placed an order.

“It’s super busy tonight so it’ll take at least an hour before we can get there, is that ok?” the voice asked on the other end, the sounds of a packed establishment could be heard in the background.

Keith lips pursed until he looked down the hall at the light shining under the bathroom door. He considered his options.

He did tell her previously that he recovered quickly.

And he could use some cleaning up himself.

“Actually,” he replied with a smirk, “an hour is perfect.”


End file.
